Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to embryo transfer techniques and more particularly with a device and method for accomplishing such a transfer without surgery.
Description of Related Art
Existing methods in rodent reproductive sciences have a number of shortcomings that make them expensive, difficult, and inefficient. It generally takes about 30 minutes to transfer embryos to female mice using surgical procedures, although this will vary depending on the expertise of the person performing the technique. Also, surgical embryo transfer involves anesthesia, post-operative care, the use of analgesics, and possible complications including infection. The significance of these issues continues to grow as regulations regarding the use and care of experimental animals expand. Anesthetics and analgesics are relatively expensive as well and some are considered controlled substances, so the elimination of these reagents represents a considerable cost savings and reduction of regulations.
Furthermore, the technical expertise required for surgical transfer of embryos is considerably significant and, thus, limits the number of potential users of genetically modified mice.
Thus, there remains the need for devices and methodology that eliminates the need for anesthesia, surgery, and the use of analgesics, and dramatically reduces the time needed for post-operative care and essentially eliminates infection and other post-operative complications. Also a reduction in the technical expertise required for surgical transfer of embryos would help expand the number of potential users of genetically modified mice and other animals.